


A Dealing with the Devil

by It_dat_Jhin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Any sex will be tagged in the notes of the chapter, Contracts, Dream World, I don't really ship Genji and Reapy but it was the kind of dinamic the enemy had personality-wise, I woke up and decided this needed to be a fanfic, I'm still dad x dad all the way, Idk man it's early, It was a weird ass dream and I don't quite hecking know what went down, It wasn't even Overwatch related at all but here my gay ass is, It wasn't really vampires but it was the easiest way to explain the end of my dream, M/M, OC Vampires/Monsters, Okay I'm leaving the tag section now bye, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch AU, Please do not read if a sensitive bean, Stockholm Syndrome, The contracts aren't really relationships in a traditionak sense so please forgive me, This fanfiction will have a lot of violence and gore at times, Too manh tags, Vampire AU, Vampire Overwatch characters, essentially, i guess?, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_dat_Jhin/pseuds/It_dat_Jhin
Summary: The air was hot in his lungs. Each trembling rasp was dry and felt as though the walls of his esophagus were being pulled with the strain, which caused the broken man to then gag on the air he struggled so desperately to intake. He had known pain, he thought, but the blackness engulfing his body, seeping in at every possible opening and clogging him from air and sight was something he could barely handle. No amount of preparation could prepare Jesse for this.Suffocating without actually doing so. Drowning in the inky darkness that had no physical form. It seemed as though he were just doing it to himself; a panic attack gone very wrong. But he knew better than that. The echoing, grinning teeth and smug laughter shone through the fog in his mind and left an imprint of what had transpired a burning hole in the man's brain. He was left powerless and floating in the odd sensation. Death would have been a far better deal than this shit.A desperation for life and a misconstrued dealing caught the soul between an agonizing death and barely living. This had to be hell.





	A Dealing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm a dead potato that hasn't done a thing in a very very long time. I'm obsessed with McHanzo and Overwatch, as I have been. I absolutely adore the ship, the game, the characters, the art, the fanfictions, and the creativity everyone has; the absolute love I feel for all of them the same as any fan out there. I decided to put my weird ass dream to good use after frantically writing down every possible detail I could remember. It was interesting to say the least.
> 
> But yay! I'm back at it. Hopefully to stay. I'm writing this on my phone (a horrible idea, as it is harder to go through what I just wrote to see if it was any bit legible or not. Yay) and really hoping it can kick off. I wanted to share my passion of writing again (after a couple years and puking at my old works, I'm okay enough right now to try and come back) with all of you. I don't know who will find this fanfic lurking in the shadows, but if you do- and for whatever reason read all of this- thank you! It means a lot as I've been super nervous to return and scared that my weird ass (kinks) would be rejected so please go in gently, senpai.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay okay okay, enough stupid shit. Now to the actual plot shit. Check the end notes for my Discord and whatnot for idea sharing and ramblings. I'm desperate, okay? Human contact in sparse when you're this freaky whoops.

**P** ain. It was the easiest description, yet far from everything that was happening. It was indeed painful. By far the worst experience a human could probably go through. Scalding  hot and all inclusive, intruding every pore in the man's body. There wasn't a cell in his body not screaming in absolute agony. His lips parched and sealed shut, he couldn't convey just how bad it was in words. He was drowning in the fog of unconsciousness. At least, the dizzying feeling  _seemed_ like he was unconscious. It wouldn't be surprising since even the toughest of soldiers could pass out from extreme torture.

 

Through it all, the inky black was blotted out by the white acceptance of his fate. He couldn't remember his name, his face, things he liked and disliked anymore. The sobs he couldn't sound had long since passed. It was bleeding out of him; all of the agony and confusion. The enveloping white, he almost thought might be an afterlife at last. However, such good things did not come to those contracted to a demon.

 

Air shot through his lungs, filling them up to nearly a bursting point and hissing out just as fast. This continued as knees crippled under the dead weight of the rest of his body and he was left a curled, wheezing mess on the floor. Constricting around his chest did not let up, the oxygen filling his lungs and his brain far too suddenly. Gasping and coughing, nails dug into the damp soil below. Grasping for some leverage, his other hand gripping a wrinkled and torn shirt, the man nearly fell forward into the blackness of unconsciousness that he so desperately craved over this hell.

 

Such priviledge would not be granted to him, no matter how he may plea. He had already bargained his life and soul away. A release from the pain, be it death, unconsciousness, or healing, was a priviledge he no longer held. If he had anything left in his stomach, he was sure it would be mixing in the dark ground before him. Gagging to the thought, he lurched forward and his forehead pressed to the ground beside his clenched fist. His eyes burned with the tears that begged for release to no avail. It felt as though every liquid had been drained of his body. It probably had been, knowing the beast of his faded memory. Blinking open an eye slowly, he squinted through the darkness of his vision, raising his head from the dirt slowly and shakily, one inch at a time. His lips curled back over his teeth, exposing them in what he hoped looked like absolute disgust. The repugnant stench hit him like a wall. His body heaved, threatening to spill his organs, as there was no bile to come up anymore. The feeling made him sicker than the smell. Decay strong and overbearing, swirled around him.

 

A faint memory of dissecting a rat and not wanting to wear a face mask to show off to the class that he was no pussy flitted  before his thoughts. He remembered making a fool of himself as he triumphantly tore into the stiff, dead animal with the immensely sharp scalpel only to be hit with the scent of the insides of the rodent. He had nearly thrown up then and there, but at least he had breakfast that morning. _Something_ to throw up.

 

The memory was short lived, as the source of the stench hit him. The one eye that was open darted across his surroundings for the first time and he dry heaved again. Corpses littered the floor of the forest. The soil was dark and damp for a completely different reason than he had assumed before. The clinging blackness to his fingers dripped down to his wrist. An inky black pool of blood that unmistakably was his own. The bodies around him were flatter than they should have been. Bones distorted and prodding through torn flesh. His mouth would have salivated if it could and he would be losing any amount of solid or liquid inside of him at that moment. The horrific sights of nude bodies, mangled and drained around him were everywhere. No matter the direction, they haunted his gaze. Dead eyes, if any still left bore into different directions in an endless stare of horror and betrayal. Coughing, it was the first sound he was able to make as he struggled to stand. The pain had ebbed to behind his eyes- a feeling that made him want to vomit further as his gaze raked over the remains of what he thought may have been human at some point long ago. What he hoped wasn't human, for their sake. Maybe they had been broken beyond repair and hadn't felt whatever monster had done to them.

 

" _Wishful thinking_."

 

The voice echoed through his brain, causing the struggling man to twitch visibly and singular open eye to dart about in panic. Laughter ensued. The sickened feeling did not go away. The ability to puke had been a priviledge stripped of him. The release of the pain and sights couldn't be found through that, and therefore remained heightened in a swirl of remaining on edge. Hair matted to his face with what he hoped was sweat at some point parted with two collusoled fingers still stained black.

 

Nose wrinkled and eye narrowed to a slit, he struggled to produce a threatening sound towards the voice to no avail. Not a sound could escape his tattered lungs. The fruitless struggle seemed to feed the laughter around him. A foot lowered into his blurred vision as it sank down, following the thigh and body of a familiar monster. As beautiful as it had once been in his eyes, now it repulsed him far more than the surrounding bodies could.

 

" _Aww, I'm hurt_." It purred out, a clawed hand reaching out towards his face, shaping to cup under his scruffy chin. Instead, it reared back and jerked to poise the incredibly long and razor sharp talons immediately before his eyes. The one that was open didn't flinch, never wavering from the face of his destruction. A positively cruel laugh followed and a nail ran from the corner of his shut eye down his cheek. Liquid blossomed in its path and the beast rose the hand to his ruby lips, darting a tongue out to consume the blood.

 

The foot that had been the first thing he had seem lowering in his sight rose up from its levitating perch below the man and was placed gingerly against his heaving chest. Toes spreading and then curling, sudden force knocked him backwards so he was staring at the tips of the surrounding trees. The head of the ebony haired monster peered into his one-eyed vision and smiled widely with wicked sharp fangs slipping past blood-tainted lips. " _You've been **so** quiet... it truly is quite boring. Please, hurry and scream for me, pet_." He cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice with a faint, mocking pout.

 

A sharp, agonizing pain immediately enveloped his chest, his head slamming back into the bloodied soil as his lips parted with an inhuman screech. Foot still on his abdomen, the man had bent over and plunged his claws directly at the center of his chest. Unlike a normal wound, it almost was as though he delved into a black sludge than flesh.

 

Jesse McCree had felt pain. Especially now, after meeting this beast. He knew it inside and out, so he had thought. Feeling the same immensely sharp claws circle what had to be his heart inside his body, he nearly blacked out. Head thrown back, lips parted and releasing sounds he couldn't hear anymore, it didn't seem to stop there.

 

The man withdrew slowly, pulling a long line of a string from his chest. It pulsed in rapid beats, uneven and hardly in any rhythm. Pulling further, the long thread starting at Jesse's chest seemed endless as the man pulled. Seeming satisfied, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the pulsing thread, his eyes slipping shut. " _You are mine, now, loyal pet. This heart beats for me alon_ e." His tongue ran up the thread slowly as the words echoed in the mind-numb Jesse.

 

The man twitched on the forest floor, his screams dying out to pathetic gasps and weak chokes.

 

A giggle echoed around him and he was suddenly yanked upright, by what he soon found to be the strange thread escaping his chest. There was no gaping hole or anything seemingly wrong his his body where it emerged, yet it was definately attached to him in some way.

 

" _Our connection. It's quite beautiful. So strong and beating just for me the way I like it. Oh, Jesse, you know how to please a man_."

 

He felt sick again. He could never find that face attractive again. Something made him twitch. He choked as his blood rushed south. Gripping his stomach, he felt his erection jabbing against his jeans that were thankfully still on. He wanted to vomit. To show this monster whatever the fuck he was doing was unwelcomed. However, his body betrayed him and conveyed very different feelings.

 

The monster seemed unfazed and expectant at the sight. He placed his foot against the trembling arm around his stomach and lowered his heel to graze against the hardened crotch.

 

Jesse choked, muscles screaming as he tried to scoot away. His fogged brain didn't process things quickly anymore. His thoughts slowed from rapid disgusted remarks to a blurred confusion of what he had been thinking a out a moment prior. Eyelid heavy and wavering, the one eye that had remained opened for longer than it should have slammed shut. The last the he remembered was a soft moan from somewhere. Deities above, he could only hope it wasn't his own. Though, the monster's wouldn't be much better.

 

* * *

 

 

He awoke with a start, jolting upwards and gasping for air. His chest heaved rapidly with nearly hyperventilating breaths. Both eyes were wide, darting about hurriedly to take in all detail as quickly as he could. He was no longer in the forest, but a dimly lit room on the floor. The faint ringing in his ears he hadn't noticed before was no longer there. His eyes could see clearly at a reasonable distance. He blinked, looking down at his front and patting around for any signs of the strange nightmare. Nothing.

 

Slowly, he pushed to his feet, but was immediately slammed to the ground by an unseen force.

 

"Did I permit you to stand, pet?"

 

The voice was clear and the familiar lips moved with the words now, rather than the eerie stillness they had had in his memory when he had heard them.

 

The man was across the room, seated on a large, plush, and rich looking chair. Deep burgundy and framing him well. Glazed eyes blinked in brief confusion and slowly struggled to become enraged. His stomach urged to boil, but no such feeling arose. Which drove the man mad with wamted anger that would not come.

 

"Now, now. No need for any of that. You are allowed to stand now." His locked legs felt release, but he did not rise.

 

" _Stand and come to me_." The voice snarled inside his head, causing an involuntary shudder and a washing feeling of guilt. He was immediately at the man's feet and trembling with what he hoped wasn't fear.

 

This made him smile widely. "Now bend your knee to your master." His toned legs were crossed at the knees, sitting almost royally before Jesse. He ignored his brain admitting he had quite the view of below the silky white dress the man wore as his legs buckled to a proper kneel.

 

"So well behaved... I'm so glad I could save you, Jesse." He rumbled.

 

"Now, thank me for sparing your life. For saving you from those horrible people you ran from for so long. Beg for my undying love yo keep you here as mine forever." The words were breathy, awaiting the repeat with bright and eager crimson eyes.

 

His brow crinkled as much as his body allowed for and his lips remained tightly sealed as blood ran into his mouth. His teeth were clamped around the insides of his lips, not caring if he tore them off to prevent what his body nearly immediately followed with.

 

The soft, sexualized breathing from the creature stopped abruptly and for a split moment, Jesse felt fear engulf him. His body shook and dropped further to the ground. Palms against the cold floor, his forehead touching the space between the chair and the man's foot. A choking noise came from squeezed lungs.

 

"P...lease..."

 

Silence began and a thick air filled the entire space around the two.

 

Nothing happened for a moment, and for a second Jesse thought maybe he was okay. Just for a moment before he was suddenly across the room, spine curved at a deadly angle and legs dangling uselessly below. A finger pressed under his chin, forcing his head upwards  and blood trickled down his neck and stained his shirt. He was behind held high in the air by a finger.

 

"After all your poor master has done for you, and you cannot give me the simplicity of gratitude?"

 

The voice was oddly calm and unwavered. McCree's ears burned with regret. He swallowed the apologetic sobs away.

 

His spine collided with the wall again with such speed, he felt it crumbling above his head and dusting his hair.

 

" _Beg at my feet like the dog you are that I don't drain you this instant_."

 

He was on the floor, back to the position from earlier and coughing sobs of apology. Whimpering his unworthiness, Jesse pricked and instantly crumpled under the absolute terror for even attempting to be angry.

 

"My lord. My master. Words will never express the absolute wrong I have done." His southern accent was nearly stripped with the forced words. "I will never be able to atone and my death, should it bring you happiness, is all I crave. Anything you desire shall be done."

 

There was a deathly silence. A small giggle made Jesse want to raise his head, but it did not. A bare foot instead lifted his chin upwards from the floor. Cheeks tinted deep red, glazed eyes bore into him. Smile upturned and soft breaths of pleasure escaped the man as Jesse's body gave a small tremble of delight.

 

"Such a good, good boy. Such a good servant. _Fuck, Jesse._ "

 

The man was dipping below the hem of his dress and his legs pressed together firmly at the thighs. His free hand slipped a finger into his own mouth as he stared down at the broken human, obediently staring and waiting further orders.

 

"You get me so excited, Jesse. I want you to disobey more. Make me punish you more!"

 

Jesse wished there was something in his stomach to puke up as he watched his master eagerly pawing himself as he stared right back at the man beneath him.

 

The monster huffed shakily and shook himself of his heated bind. Crouching down, he traced a vein along Jesse's throat. "Such a good, bad boy... if only you knew what you did to me." He sighed as though Jesse were not there. Standing, the man turned around and dusted himself off. "I shall return. You are not ready for anything yet. Feel free to get as angry as you would like with me while I am gone."

 

Crimson smoke whisped around the figure and the last McCree saw was upturned and curled lips before they vanished. Instantly the weight of absolute loathing and exhaustion smacked him hard. He crumpled, slamming a fist into the floor with a snarl.

 

Walking to the chair the man had been seated, he raised a hand to begin tearing at the leathery fabric when his nails stopped short. Shaking with fury, he sank to his knees, his head burying into the cushion the man had just been seated in as sobs rocked his frame. He best against the chair with numb fists that barely made pressure against the rich seat. Crying out in agony, his water-filled eyes lit ablaze as he glared at the floor. In particular, his second erection from something related to the monster.

 

Choking out wails and grinding of his teeth, his fist pumped furiously at himself, hoping to beat this strange lust from his body here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Great! It's done! Things happened and whatnot! I still don't know where to fill in more things because the dream I had ended abruptly and I want to stretch it so I don't go from "here's the beginning and opening shit" to immediately after "and the ending! Boom, was that great?" So any feedback about pacing, ideas, what you thought, what you liked- please please please let me know. Feedback keeps me going and telling me I did good helps (my praise kink) me continue doing what I love.
> 
> My Discord (yes, it is real) is:
> 
>  
> 
> Sir Kink Gaylord#0555
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to drop into sum DMs and plot or chat or being awkward humans together, I'm a chill. If you do not have Discord (I don't use anything else really whoopsie) I have a tumblr???
> 
>  
> 
> nx-regret.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Didsomeonesaycringe? Okay I'm going back to writing. Have my stuff if you want?


End file.
